1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital dental system and method, and more particularly to a method and system for the real-time display of a patient's dental image to detect changes with respect to at least one previous dental image of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental systems and techniques have yet to exploit fully sophisticated technology, and, as a result, much inefficiency and slowness of operation still characterizes dental treatment afforded to patients.
For example, typically, a dental patient visits a dental clinic or the office of a dentist, and an x-ray is taken. It is then necessary for the x-ray to be developed, and then analyzed by the dentist in order to determine the patient's dental condition. At the completion of the visit, or at the completion of treatment, the X-ray is manually stored in the dental files for future use.
On a subsequent visit (for example, after a six-month or one-year period has passed), a further X-ray is taken in order to determine the patient's dental condition. This X-ray must also be developed and then analyzed by the dentist. It is typical for the dentist, under such circumstances of a repeat visit, to compare the present X-ray with the previous X-ray(s), in order to determine whether any change in the patient's dental condition has taken place in the intervening period since the last visit. In making such a comparison, the dentist makes a human (visual) judgment as to differences in the patient's dental condition between the previous and present X-rays.
The technique described above has several disadvantages: (1) it is necessary for X-rays to be stored manually in the dental files of the clinic or dentist, and thus possible loss or misplacement of the X-ray becomes more probable; (2) each time an X-ray is taken, it is necessary for the X-ray to be developed, and this results in much time lost by the dentist, a substantial amount of expense experienced by the dentist (and thus, experienced by the patient), and a substantial amount of time spent by the patient at the dental clinic or office (waiting for the X-ray to be developed); (3) each time the patient visits the dentist or dental clinic, it is necessary for the previous X-rays to be taken from the files, utilized during the treatment, and then replaced (hopefully properly replaced) in the files, and this increases the probability of loss or misfiling of X-rays; and (4) finally, since the dentist must make a human/visual judgment in determining whether changes in the dental condition of the patient have taken place since the last visit, the possibility of error or oversight exists, and, in any event, much time is consumed (wasted) in the examination/comparison of previous and present X-rays.
With the advent of data processing and automation, computers have found usefulness in the storage and display of dental X-rays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,537--Franke discloses a dental apparatus for X-ray diagnosis, the apparatus having an X-ray tube and a carrier for a radiation receiver disposed on a unit for rotation about a support for holding the head of the patient, the apparatus being further characterized by the inclusion, in the radiation receiver, of a transducer means for forming electrical signals corresponding to a measured radiation intensity. The apparatus is further provided with a data processing installation having means for storing the measured radiation intensity for one exposure sequence, and means for creating a survey image from the stored information and displaying the image on a display device.
A further system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,812--Ando et al., the system including an X-ray imaging diagnostic apparatus emitting a low X-ray radiation dose. The apparatus is disclosed as comprising an X-ray generating source, an optical system having a fluorescent screen for receiving the X-ray image at an aperture portion thereof, a high-sensitivity imaging device, a control unit, an image storing memory circuit for storing an image signal from the control unit, and a monitor circuit for displaying the image signal.
A further system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,138--Hellstrom, consists of a diagnostic X-ray system which is operative, in response to control signals from a stored program digital computer, to generate an X-ray beam and to produce an image of the object through which the X-ray beam passes. That is to say, computer-controlled X-ray generation is provided in such an arrangement.
Finally, prior art technology relating to dental systems as also included dental X-ray alignment systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,638--Altschuler et al. The latter patent discloses system for aligning a dental X-ray film relative to an X-ray beam, the system utilizing a plurality of infrared emitters and detectors positioned circumferentially about the path of the X-ray beam. A reflecting surface, having a plane parallel to the plane of the X-ray film holder and integral therewith, can be positioned parallel to the plurality of emitters and sensors by repositioning until the sensors receive a predetermined reflective response. Each sensor activates an indicator light seen on a display, and, when all the lights in a bank of lights are activated, alignment is indicated as being achieved.
Despite the obvious advantages of the above-described prior art systems and techniques, significant disadvantages or drawbacks still exist. For example, arrangements such as described above do not provide a digital dental system or method for real-time display of a patient's dental image to detect changes with respect to previous dental image(s) of the patient. Moreover, even if such systems are provided with redundancy, so that duplicate processors and display devices are utilized in order to provide dual images, such systems are not capable of providing the real-time display of the patient's dental image in an efficient manner, that is, in a very short timeframe.
Moreover, dental X-ray alignment systems, such as described above, are also characterized by certain disadvantages. Such systems place a substantial amount of reliance on the operation of the sensor or sensors utilized. That is to say, in such systems, the system operator or dentist is removed from the alignment procedure, and is replaced by electrical sensors, or the like. In this way, such systems provide the operator or dentist with no way of visually aligning the X-ray tube and the film or image intensifier (as the case may be).